


又双叒一通电话导致接二连三的血案

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is used to do this, M/M, Russia laugh very happy, a nice fuck, for one night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: 美国与中国的关系闹僵后转向了寻求俄罗斯的帮助，俄罗斯给出的条件很诱人于是美国坐上了飞机……
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	又双叒一通电话导致接二连三的血案

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！！warining！  
> -时政梗，有雷的慎入（如这种不顾现实世界危机状态的非人道主义sb行为是需要被谴责的不能随意开玩笑，作者只是想写文不代表三次元看法）  
> -露米only，这次老王独美不带他玩  
> -基本上是这一星期的新闻，信息量连起来有点大，新闻日益变化可能与最新看到的内容不同  
> -雷死不负责，写雷文的是我，看完的是读者

那该死的俄国佬。阿尔弗雷特想。  
前几日，他因为家里病毒爆发，正为全国上下筹集物资感到焦头烂额。他不得不打电话给王耀求助并打算把之前的账一并算了之时，王耀用太平洋的对岸的国际长途劈头盖脸地骂了他一顿。在那通不愉快的电话后，他开始了和王耀的吵架，一吵就是一个星期过去了。  
“我说，明明是你的问题，为什么要hero我给钱。”  
“说得好像来源不是你一样，怎么敢做不敢认吗？你先解释清楚去年电子烟事件再说。”  
我怎么可能会认，他想。于是他继续骂道：“你没有证据，我家的去年的疫情只是你无谓的猜测而已。说了半天你是想掩盖放自己家人到处传播的事实吧？”  
“你简直脑子有病！”  
然后就互骂了大半个小时。  
本来阿尔弗雷特根据上司要求的谈判目的——让王耀大批出口的物资，这一合作算是破灭了。但是吵起来的两个人怎么会善罢甘休，接着换来的是和王耀长达半个月的无止境的对骂。  
对骂就算了，这不过是持续之前国际舆论上要黑王耀的策略，阿尔弗雷特并不觉得有什么大问题，原本是这样想的。  
直到他和王耀骂着骂着，看到伊万加入了战局：俄罗斯科学家称，美国可能要对此次事件负责。王耀的吵架伎俩不行，但伊万的可就厉害多了。阿尔弗雷特心想，伊万和他吵了这么多年战斗力和王耀不是一个级别的。  
伊万加入了战局后，阿尔弗雷特担心的事情还是发生了：伊朗、古巴、委内瑞拉还有塞尔维亚也出现了，不是帮着王耀骂他就是说要去费里西安诺家帮忙，操，他的敌对还有前共产国家，一个个冒头了！  
更气的是，当他连忙打电话给本田菊，商量完毕后共同新闻发表说也能去费里西安诺家帮忙的时候，伊万·布拉金斯基，那个与他针锋相对了几十年的老对手，熟悉地嘲讽说：我家的试剂盒十分有用，必要的时候能够给美利坚提供援助，哦，就像以前火灾那样。这让阿尔弗雷特想立刻坐直飞莫斯科的飞机去打他一顿。  
看来苏维埃并没死，他只是批了个皮活着，要不然怎么解释为啥伊万说的话跟几十年前说得话拥有一模一样的阴阳怪气。  
不行，我要拆解他们，不能让这群共产者又联合起来。阿尔弗雷特躺在自家床上，脑袋闷闷地想着这事。受疫情影响，经济变差的原因，他也开始感冒了。  
他想起上司在记者会结束后让自己和伊万打个电话。又是见鬼的电话，不知道这次的电话又会有什么。他郁闷地看自己的日程表，发现还有这事。  
“你不用担心，他们的总统和我很熟，我们是朋友。”他想起上司说。  
你和谁都说很熟，和王耀家的上司说很熟，和朝鲜半岛那个疯子也说很熟。  
“最近油价跌得厉害，想必他们也不会好过，这能成为我们的筹码。”上司还说。  
上司毕竟是商业奇才，分析起双方利弊还是很有道理。他和阿尔弗雷特阐述了一系列现在俄罗斯遇到的困境，劝阿尔弗雷特能趁机与伊万能目的达成一致，以便离间王耀和伊万的关系，孤立王耀。  
“我们将会得到物资，也会获得政治上的成功。”上司特别有信心。  
但愿你分析的结论没有错吧，阿尔弗雷特郁闷地拿起手机。  
他不情不愿地翻出了备注是”fucking commie”的电话，点下呼叫键。  
“嘟——嘟——”先是十秒多的忙音，阿尔弗雷特正想关掉并好好睡一觉来缓解自己的感冒症状时，电话接通了。  
“早上好，哦不，你那边应该已经是晚上了吧，阿尔弗雷特。”伊万带有口音的英语声传来。  
阿尔弗雷特懒懒地回应说：“是啊，伊万，早上好。”  
“听你的声音，是不是又感冒了呢。”伊万软糯的声音带着笑意。  
阿尔弗雷特特意清了清自己嗓子，答道：“没有，你听错了。我家经济好得很，股票连续升了两天。”他不怀好意地话题一转，“比起想知道我有没有感冒，我反而好奇你是不是重感冒几天了，沙特干的好事可不能怪我。”  
“谢谢你的关心，阿尔弗雷特。不过遗憾的是我现在身体好得很。”伊万习惯了他的挑衅，从容地回话。阿尔弗雷特出乎意料地听到伊万说：“我想我们很久没见了。”  
“什么？你最晚喝多了还没酒醒吗？”阿尔弗雷特不知道伊万这番话的意思，“我可不知道你原来如此迷恋我。”  
伊万笑了声，他没有否认这个阿尔弗雷特的话，却又说出了一个事实：“你上司安排这通电话的目的是物资。”  
该死，阿尔弗雷特知道他现在的情况几乎全球都有目共睹，处境的确十分困难。可是他谁都没有告诉，不是因为面子问题，他已经为上司经常翻脸的日常行为这些年来被盟友们习惯了，而是因为……  
因为他不想被最大的威胁知道。  
他内心从二战结束后就一直有一串长长的威胁名单，从他的兄长、前日不落的亚瑟，企图重新主导欧洲局势弗朗西斯，趁着经济腾飞企图恢复国际地位的本田菊……再到渐渐超越其他国家，现在成为世界第二大经济体的王耀。这个名单随时更新，一切能够威胁阿尔弗雷特做世界霸主的都会被列在上面，而阿尔弗雷特只不过是根据情况变化将优先次序进行调换而已。  
唯一没有被换的，最大的威胁一直在名单的第一位：伊万·布拉金斯基。  
他从很久以前，可能是一百多年前就已经将伊万视作威胁了。他在二战时看到伊万不顾一切的作战身姿，还有随时将东欧国家把持在内的暴君手段。从那时候起，他就一直将伊万放在名单第一。  
甚至到现在冷战结束后快三十多年，他的威胁排位也没有变化，依然把那个斯拉夫人看成史上唯一一个能够取他性命，消灭他存在的恐怖威胁。  
“我可是勉强看在你快走投无路的情况下，才答应接你电话的。”伊万最近说话越来越像他上司了，这家伙真是几百年都一个样，和独裁的上司关系特别亲密。“你想要吗？如果答应我两个条件也不是不行。”  
“我猜第一个是油价吧？”阿尔弗雷特立刻回答，他深知对伊万影响最大的是石油。  
伊万承认，却也直指阿尔弗雷特的要害：“你下次可要看管好你在中东的宠物呢，我再怎么困难也有王耀帮忙，价格对我而言影响有限。”他不怀好意地说：“而你，准备有页岩油公司破产了吧。”  
伊万接着说：“如果你管不好阿拉伯半岛，可以交给我。我比你知道应该怎么对待那群阿拉伯人。”  
你去做梦吧，阿尔弗雷特想，有我的人在，你就别想翻过大高加索山脉染指那篇石油田。  
“别忘了我的军队还在阿富汗和叙利亚，你的战斗机飞不过来。”阿尔弗雷特说。  
伊万的声音充满自信，“是我不想派人过去加入无谓的混战，而不是你能阻止我。”  
老天，现在提军事力量根本是浪费时间，全世界都知道我们在中东明争暗斗了五十多年，加上最近的，都快七十多年了。阿尔弗雷特不满伊万故意聊这些有的没的斗嘴，无视了伊万继续炫耀自己的军队，转移话题说：“别说这么多废话，你的第二个条件是什么？”  
阿尔弗雷特听到纸张翻转的声音，似乎是伊万在查看什么文件。“你的军舰最近停在日本附近吧？我想想，没错，是有确诊患者的军舰。”  
果然消息泄露了，看来回头要好好问问是谁把消息泄露出去的。阿尔弗雷特冷笑说：“那又怎么样？别告诉我你是想进行国际人道主义援助。”  
伊万无奈地说：“要是你希望我帮忙，也不是不可以。不过我知道你不会让我靠近。”  
你知道就好，阿尔弗雷特想。“因为你在我家附近海域巡逻，我不得不派点人去看看才行。”伊万直截了当地说明他加强军舰巡逻的计划，接着对阿尔弗雷特发出一个邀请：“东七区晚上十点，你要来看看吗？”  
“这就是你的第二个条件？”阿尔弗雷特问。  
伊万的回答语焉不详，“算是，也不算是？要看你的行动，你知道的，跟以往那样。”他在暗示些什么。  
去他妈的，果然是这样，又是靠上床解决吗。阿尔弗雷特咬咬牙，狠狠地说：“好，我答应你。你最好让你的KGB做好保密工作，不然我不保证我会不会做出什么。”  
“你现在的样子真像被惊吓到的小动物。……你放心，虽然KGB已经不在了，但是我能保证我的家人现在仍然忠诚于我。”伊万的声音充满了诱惑，“我会为你安排最高的礼遇，可惜的是，只能在军舰上。”  
说完，阿尔弗雷特就听到电话挂断的忙音。

紧急安排的专列很快就在几个小时安排上，阿尔弗雷特简单收拾了下就坐上了飞去太平洋的飞机。虽然是国家与国家之间秘密通话里商量的内容，但阿尔弗雷特的上司甚至没等他解释完事情的来龙去脉就同意他积极地参加这趟东亚的旅程，还伴随一个给阿尔弗雷特“人生就是这样的”的鼓励。  
我真还没见过干这种事都能被鼓励，阿尔弗雷特在飞机上想。  
“报告，离目标地点还有5分钟。”一个士兵向阿尔弗雷特汇报。  
“确定目标地点附近没有别的玩意吗？”阿尔弗雷特盯着雷达，他也没看出伊万和他约好的降落地点周围有没有别的俄军军舰。  
那士兵信誓旦旦地说：“请祖国放心，如果俄军要对您不利，我们绝不会轻易放过。”  
算了吧，伊万的确要对我不利，但你们不能知道。过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷特郁闷地跳出机舱，迎面而来就看到伊万和两列士兵在出口等他。  
“你很守时，没睡多少个小时就赶过来了吧？”伊万满脸笑意，和他身后严肃的军人脸上的表情形成明显反差。  
阿尔弗雷特可没有什么好脸色，几个小时过去了他的感冒才刚刚好，身体还是有点虚弱。他能想到，如果以现在的状态与伊万打架绝对是打不过。  
“托你的福，我现在可是睡眠不足。”阿尔弗雷特打了个哈欠，他已经开始想伊万速战速决，让他能好好补个觉了。  
伊万察觉到这个自我为中心的美国人想要什么，他做出一个“请”的手势，邀请阿尔弗雷特跟他走到夹板下的一个房间。  
这次的地点不错，看来这家伙还特地让手下好好布置一遍。阿尔弗雷特看着这个房间，进门的是一张会议桌，估计是伊万说他们在这里进行高级会议；然后隔壁是张标准的双人床，由于军舰里空间不够的原因，阿尔弗雷特感觉还不如自家的大；再下去是一个小型吧台和一组沙发，上面有几瓶酒，不过可能都是他厌恶的伏特加。  
不过实话说，作为一个约会的房间，该有的都有，这里给人的感觉确实不错。  
他径自走到会议桌前，坐在桌上，看伊万关上了房门。“这里隔音如何？”阿尔弗雷特问。  
“请放心，俄罗斯的服务保证贴心。”伊万转过身，解开他的军大衣挂在衣架上。“还是说，你喜欢刺激一点的？被我家的人听到？”  
阿尔弗雷特翘起腿，其中一只脚搭在椅背上。他说：“我可不介意，你有的是办法让忠诚的士兵就算知道长官和三四个情人做爱也能装作不知道的本领。”他答应了伊万的邀请后，心态转变了不少，也觉得是时候要给自己放个假轻松一下了。  
“看起来你心情变好了，”伊万走到吧台，为自己斟了杯伏特加，“我以为伊朗的叫嚣会让你再头痛几天。”  
阿尔弗雷特没有改变他的坐姿，只是远远地盯着伊万。“我也以为，沙特的挑衅能让你重感冒。”  
“一点小小的影响不会让我致病，我没有你想象中的脆弱。”伊万喝了口酒，意味深长地说：“三十年前我的情况你知道，不是比现在严重多了吗？”他把高烈度的酒精当喝水一样一杯饮尽。  
阿尔弗雷特看着这个曾经病痛缠身的斯拉夫人，他比世界上的任何人都见识过伊万从病入膏肓到濒死到勉强要回一条命的状况——甚至所有人都觉得伊万已经死了，就他不相信，不惜动用一切力量都要查出伊万死亡的真实性。  
为了将伊万的生存可能都抹杀。  
但是现在伊万的上司，他忠诚的克格勃手下，一个极具果断力的男人，向伊万承诺用二十年的时光换回一个崭新的祖国。而现在，二十年快过去了，伊万的身体渐渐恢复，在他可靠的盟友王耀的帮助下，慢慢夺回曾有的优势。  
想起王耀就头疼，不久前的电话吵架太折磨身心了，字面上的。  
王耀的手里掌握着全球效率最高的产业链和人力资源，只要他不愿意，就能轻松让病毒毁了一个国家。然而阿尔弗雷特从两年前起就与王耀针锋相对，即使是前一阵子王耀让他家的富豪捐赠一批物资，也足够让阿尔弗雷特恶心了半个月。  
“你需要我的帮助。”伊万说，“你觉得向你的盟友们索要物资有用吗？他们已经自身难保，而且排着队求王耀。”伊万为自己斟第二杯酒，他的酒量向来不见底。“我也是寄托在王耀身上中的一员，而你被他孤立了。”  
阿尔弗雷特笑了，他觉得这是他听过的最好笑的笑话。“老天，你特意邀我过来不是讲笑话吧。我被孤立了？没错，被王耀、伊朗、古巴、朝鲜还有你。”他为这句话感到不满，一个失败者没有资格在他面前说这番话。阿尔弗雷特起身，走到伊万面前，将身体靠在吧台上。  
“你被制裁毁得只能靠石油来维系自己的存亡，小心哪天你那可靠的盟友会把你抛弃。”他对伊万说。  
伊万不可置否，继续喝酒。他紫色的眼睛紧紧地看着阿尔弗雷特的脸，似乎因为重感冒了一个星期而变得苍白了。“那是存在于未来的事，而我比较看重现实。”他把酒杯放下，突然趁着阿尔弗雷特没有防备，左手一伸把阿尔弗雷特搂过去。  
一个充满高度酒精的吻。  
“咳、咳”阿尔弗雷特被这突如其来的吻给呛到了。他干咳了几声后发狠地盯着伊万，而伊万依旧脸上挂笑，好像刚刚什么都没做。“一百年过去了你仍然不懂怎么喝这种酒。”他说。  
“我可不记得帝国时期的你有教过我。”阿尔弗雷特觉得刚刚自己实在是太吃亏了，他反手勾上伊万的脖子，却扯开伊万的围巾。“我记得，你喜欢我这样做。”他把伊万的围巾随便地扔在地上，嘴唇尝试亲吻伊万脖颈上的疤痕。  
伊万不介意自己的衣物被阿尔弗雷特用这样粗暴的方式对待，他反倒温柔地揉着阿尔弗雷特的一头金发，感觉像是对待平时养的大型宠物一样。  
“阿尔弗，你今天真主动。”伊万被阿尔弗雷特边吻着，边被他解开身上的衣服。这两个国家长期以来若即若离的关系，让他们无比熟悉彼此的身体。阿尔弗雷特埋在他身上，嘟囔着说：“你在以前可不是这样说。”  
“那当然，你以前主动起来，会给我一枪。”伊万感觉衣服被脱得差不多了，决定掌握回主动权，把阿尔弗雷特扣在怀里，顺带还把他的眼镜摘掉。  
“你又不经过我的同意就拿走我的德州。”阿尔弗雷特习惯伊万的突然发难，每次却都不得不说上这么一句。“我更愿意直接将你的德州占有。”伊万说，他已经将阿尔弗雷特抱到沙发旁了。  
阿尔弗雷特被伊万压在沙发上，两个成年的高大男人挤在一张小沙发的滋味不太好受。伊万他是穷到连沙发也要放上个世纪的产品吗？阿尔弗雷特躺在明显是欧式特有的小沙发上，身上还被伊万压着，他感觉自己就像个压缩罐头里的肉。  
“你是没钱买沙发了吗？军舰上也放上个世纪的残次品？”阿尔弗雷特讥讽道。  
伊万在解他的衣服，比起沙发的大小他更在意阿尔弗雷特身上的衣服还剩多少。“说得真是过分，不止上世纪的东西，几百年前的我也保存得完好。”他终于把阿尔弗雷特脱得就剩一件打底的衬衫了，“珍藏过去的事物才能拥有历史的沉淀，年轻的大国。”  
“别再执迷于过去，俄罗斯帝国和苏维埃已经不在了，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷特双腿被伊万强行挤入他的腰而分开，迫使他不得不勾起小腿勒紧伊万的腰。他心想能不能趁机借力把伊万当成踏板离开这狭窄的空间时，伊万似乎察觉到了他的心思，把他的手一抓，扣在脑袋上方。  
“然而人民的心中不曾忘记，这也是你经常忽略的点。”伊万吻紧阿尔弗雷特，“阿尔弗，你如今的境况就是过于自信的代价。”他从阿尔弗雷特的嘴角开始，顺着身体的曲线，一路向下，将下巴、喉结、再到锁骨、到胸口，都是伊万粗暴的吻。  
啧，这头西伯利亚熊动情起来就是不讲理。阿尔弗雷特感到有一股电流从后心开始，沿着脊椎一路向上到脑袋中，让他不免喘起气来。“我说，你不想到床上干这活吗？”他难受地问。  
伊万叹了一口气，像是无奈的大人对待任性的孩子那样，将阿尔弗雷特拦腰托起，另一只手扶着他的背，让他的脑袋能够靠在自己的肩上。“你总是不习惯两米以下宽的空间，娇生惯养的小少爷。”  
“欧洲的家具真是一如既往地小，真不知道你们喜欢自虐是为了什么。”阿尔弗雷特趁势一蹬双腿把自己的皮鞋脱掉，把搭在伊万肩上的右手一拉，借力继续给伊万一个狂野的热吻。  
伊万的力量很稳，以至于阿尔弗雷特能够做完这一连串动作后还能被他牢牢地抱在怀里。他们的舌头交缠在一起，比起温柔相待，更喜欢运动这人体上最有力的肌肉，来较量个最终结果。  
两个常年运动的男人肺活量肯定比一般人大得多。他们不知道持续了这个吻有多久，直到一边亲吻，另一边阿尔弗雷特被放到床上，上半身一丝不挂，而下半身的也只剩一条内裤了，这个吻才结束。  
相对的，伊万的衣服也被阿尔弗雷特扯光了，比阿尔弗雷特要强一点的是，他的皮带才刚被解开。“你的肺活量变差了，阿尔弗。”他意外地看到阿尔弗雷特大口喘气的样子，这种事情以往很少发生。  
“我刚重感冒一星期。”阿尔弗雷特用手背擦擦自己嘴角流出的津液，“没几个国家像你一样会习惯感冒，然后自然而然就没事了的。”  
伊万紫色的眼睛眨了眨，“如果你能停止那些无意义的经济制裁，我不介意和你一起与欧佩克谈谈。”他冰冷的指尖略过阿尔弗雷特的大腿，“而且也能让你身体变得更好，不是么？”从大腿处传来的电流让阿尔弗雷特不禁缩了下肩膀。  
“前提是，你想让我先减产？”阿尔弗雷特挑挑眉，他伸手让伊万的裤子也脱了。“这得看你的承诺。”  
“俄罗斯不提供这种服务。”伊万乐于看到阿尔弗雷特帮他解开最后的衣物，“如果你不想今晚过后再发烧几日的话。”  
阿尔弗雷特郁闷地咬着自己的嘴唇，这是他现在最不愿意听到的话了。在股市接连熔断了次后，好不容易他说服上司加大印钞来把道琼斯指数拉上去，让自己脱离半个月的感冒后，现在面临着由沙特和伊万掐起来导致他被误伤的石油价格暴跌问题。  
“不过我想就算我们不谈，你也离发烧不远了。”伊万伸手探向阿尔弗雷特的人鱼线。“比起油价，你还是先用物资为条件和我谈判比较好。”  
“如果我说，我求求你给我点，你信吗？”脱掉德州后的阿尔弗雷特与平常不同，看起来还是那个百年前在北美草原开拓的大男孩那样，眼神拥有纯真和可爱。他主动地缠上伊万，像个情窦初开的男孩那样。“就像以往那样。”  
伊万明白这是个陷阱，阿尔弗雷特喜欢用这种伎俩去诱骗将他轻视的敌人，目的得逞后便会露出他的本性，将对手的利益吞得渣都不剩。但如今，伊万也没什么能再让阿尔弗雷特威胁到的。  
他满意地让阿尔弗雷特跪在地上，命令他抬起那高傲的头颅，让他能好好看着自己，张开湿润的口，然后不得不去侍奉他。“对，全部含下去——才不到一半，你的技巧生疏了。”伊万看阿尔弗雷特艰难地把嘴长到最大，小心翼翼地把牙齿都避开他的阴茎，萌生一种别样的恶趣味。  
“完全打开你的喉咙、用你的嘴唇去吸它。”伊万的手在抚摸阿尔弗雷特的耳背，这个普通的器官在特殊的情况下意外地敏感，他能看出阿尔弗雷特被他触碰时身体不经意地颤抖。  
伊万见阿尔弗雷特的注意力集中在他手指的爱抚时，突然将在阿尔弗雷特头上抚摸的双手用力向前推，迫使阿尔弗雷特不得不把口张得最大，把他那玩意含的更深。  
被长尺寸的阳具深喉不是件好受的事，阿尔弗雷特嘴角止不住地流出透明的液体：有他的唾液、有从阴茎流出的清液、还有他止不住的生理性的泪水也一并汇聚到嘴角的位置与其他液体混杂在一起，一并滴到地上。  
“咳、咳”伊万退出的时候阿尔弗雷特跪在原地干咳，近乎窒息了半分钟后他一瞬间迎来新鲜的空气感觉使他的肺极度不适应。“你、你下次要我深喉前最好提醒一下。”他大口大口地喘气，对伊万敷衍的揉他的头发，这种算是流程中的安慰表示不满，海蓝的眼睛狠狠地瞪伊万的脸。  
伊万捧着他的脸，用拇指擦掉他嘴角的液体。“我说过会为你安排最高的礼遇。”他低下身子，一遍又一遍地亲吻阿尔弗雷特那海蓝色的眼睛，像是虔诚的教徒在亲吻圣人像的脚趾一样。  
接着他轻轻将阿尔弗雷特扶起，让他躺在床上。健康的淡小麦色皮肤与墨绿色的床单形成强烈的对比，在伊万看来，阿尔弗雷特就如放在餐桌上的盛宴一般引人垂涎。“你可以尽管享受。”他说。  
伊万轻咬阿尔弗雷特的乳头，让那两点于男性而言失去了作用的器官重新开发它们应有的作用。他觉得轻咬的刺激已经能让阿尔弗雷特适应，进而从改成了吮吸。“嗯、嗯……”阿尔弗雷特看着船舱里金属的天花板，企图能让自己的注意力并不集中在胸口。  
然而他并不能。  
因为伊万的手重新点起他小腹肌肉的热度，他的腹肌上仿佛有条引线一样，伊万的手每经之处都顺着这条线传递难以言状的快感，攻击他的大脑。  
“要试着去享受，阿尔弗。”伊万的手在抚慰阿尔弗雷特的囊袋，他玩味地看到阿尔弗雷德故意看向别处的眼睛，决定要给予他更多的刺激。“你需要放松。”伊万饶有趣味地玩弄阿尔弗雷特的睾丸，柔软的组织被触碰后揉捏的感觉要比乳头的刺激要强数倍。  
阿尔弗雷特倒吸凉气，为了不发出呻吟声他的牙齿紧紧地咬着。他虽然看向了别的地方，但能知道伊万的手在他生殖器官最敏感的龟头处绕圈，还恶意地在顶端出口处摩擦。伊万知道他的身体最喜欢什么，故意在最敏感的地方狠狠地刺激完后，再温柔地上下套弄他的柱体。一阵刺激和一阵平静的频率交替，阿尔弗雷特感觉他的脑子只剩快感了，使他一瞬天堂，一瞬地狱。  
龟头也开始流出清液，伊万察觉到阿尔弗雷特彻底动情了。“你可以只看着我。”他帮阿尔弗雷特套弄了几下后，就开始用口去舔舐。阿尔弗雷特放弃了思考，他只顾着遵循命令他声音的源头。他乖巧地撑起身体，抬头看伊万。  
只看见伊万浅金色的脑袋在他的胯下，舌头对着他的阴茎毫无保留地吸吮，斯拉夫人平日苍白的皮肤也因为体温的升高染上了一层粉色，有点像喝酒微醺时候的潮红。阿尔弗雷特看到这幅刺激的画面，阴茎更发硬了。在帮他口交的伊万发现了他身体细小的变化，减缓了嘴上的力度，改向进攻他的屁股。  
“老天，你现在停下来是……”阿尔弗雷特发现伊万停止了动作，正想骂伊万几句的时候，发现自己的后穴突然被一根手指入侵了。伊万的手指因为之前他们的前戏已经足够湿润，所以带给阿尔弗雷特更多的感觉是猝不及防。  
“嗯、啊……”阿尔弗雷特忍不住叫了出来，伊万下子进入得太深碰到他的前列腺，太刺激了。“夹得真紧、撑开却不难。”伊万见第一根手指进入得如此顺利，索性第二根也不加试探地直接插进去。  
“嗯、嗯——啊！……哈、哈”阿尔弗雷特双眼睁大，脚掌僵硬地弓起，腰也不自觉地向上抬。他的双腿因为这刺激本能地想要合并时，伊万却一手把他的腿分得更开，让他身体被迫只能对这强烈的快感逆来顺受。  
伊万确定阿尔弗雷特的后穴扩张完毕，把阿尔弗雷特的腿向前扯近了点。然后他把阿尔弗雷特的腰往上抬，龟头顶着阿尔弗雷特的穴口。“打开你的身体要比以前容易，最近有不少床伴？”他顶了进去。  
阿尔弗雷特瞬间如离水的鱼般挣扎，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，只有身体应激地摆动。伊万的进入太过舒服以至于这才刚开始正戏，阿尔弗雷特的腿就勾紧伊万的腰。“怎、怎么会。哈、哈……我好久没被你塞满了。”阿尔弗雷特用言语引诱伊万，他发觉刚才自己被伊万的套弄夺走了思维，现在必须重新掰回一局。  
“可你不太满足于现状，”伊万将阳具伸到最出的状态，再重新插到最深处。阿尔弗雷特身体的神经末梢反应敏捷地把冲动灌输到他的大脑，让他的身体再一次挣扎起来。“啊、啊、哈……”  
“还是说你比较喜欢激烈点的？”伊万把阿尔弗雷特抱起，让他坐在自己的腿上。因为这个姿势带来的自然重力原因，阿尔弗雷特的后穴只能老实地包裹伊万的阳具。他的手搂着伊万的脖子，手指从伊万的伤疤一直滑到大动脉。  
“你不怕我现在掐下去？”阿尔弗雷特双手已经环着伊万的脖颈。有的时候，在床上干这事时就是最好的杀人时机，毕竟双方都坦坦荡荡，要是狠下杀机确实会伤人很惨。阿尔弗雷特向来在伊万的床上都不敢卸下防备，即使他拥有怪力，也生怕拥有蛮力的斯拉夫人会突如其来地伤害自己。  
伊万笑了笑，似乎不在意阿尔弗雷特的动作。“你在床上的表现总是充满神经质、像是母螳螂对待他的交配对象一样。”他无视阿尔弗雷特的双手，反而加快自己身体的动作。  
“是你说的希望来点刺激。”阿尔弗雷特也笑了，他放开自己的手，把它们挪到伊万的肩。  
他凑了上前，把金发的脑袋埋在伊万的胸前，一遍又一遍地亲吻伊万的身体。伊万的手也没停下套弄阿尔弗雷特前面的阳具，他重新恢复之前的速度，让阿尔弗雷特后面被阳具顶的无处发泄的时候，前面的快感也跟随炸裂。  
“你的军队、最近、最近都能监视、我、我的基地。”阿尔弗雷特的牙齿轻轻咬伊万的肩，“包括现在这地方、刚来的时候简直觉得、你在跟踪我的船。”他将无法忍受的快感都抛之脑后。让身体享受就行了，还是谈正事要紧。阿尔弗雷特想。  
伊万托着阿尔弗雷特的背，他在沿着阿尔弗雷特的脊椎按摩。“你是说费里西安诺家的？我只是尽了人道主义救援的义务。”他看着这个喜欢使善意手段来进行资本掠夺的男孩，“倒是你，人权理事会很快不是你一个人的。”  
“你是说王耀？”他眼睛一暗，冷冽地问：“那群被钱收买的家伙同意了？”他气得也顾不上下半身的快感了，说话无比顺畅。  
“你都没交会费多少年了，逞强的小警察。” 阿尔弗雷特让自己的括约肌用力一夹，像是在报复伊万在床上告诉他这个情报。伊万的忍耐力还是不错，阿尔弗雷特突然的刺激也不会让他早早快完事。“他不是个能任我们摆布的人，六十年前、三十年前……你看哪次他肯听话。”伊万好笑地看阿尔弗雷特生气的样子。  
“你与费里西安诺眉来眼去的时候、也在监视着我。”阿尔弗雷特不忘之前的话题，他对俄军飞机里贴满的俄意爱心和英文的“From Russia with love”嗤之以鼻，肯定是伊万故意的。  
伊万没有正面回答阿尔弗雷特的话，只是说：“我已经安排了一飞机，有你最记挂的呼吸机。”这话正阿尔弗雷特一愣，伊万就忽然加快速度，使阿尔弗雷特再次精神无法集中。  
“你说什、啊！……啊哈、哈、嗯——”阿尔弗雷特又被快感淹没了。  
啊，这该死的俄国人，希望他床上的话不是骗我的。阿尔弗雷特失去意识前想。

第二天早晨，阿尔弗雷特乘专机返回纽约时，看到上司在记者会上炫耀地宣布：“中国给了很多物资，很多很多。而俄罗斯给了一飞机物资，其中有特别好的呼吸机。其他国家……”  
他心想东西还没到呢，谁知道伊万会不会翻脸。  
果不其然，两小时后，他收到伊万的短信：我的飞机还没出发呢，小心得不到你想要的❤。  
我想换个上司，真的。阿尔弗雷特看到上司又发了个推，上面写伊万和沙特已经同意石油价格问题磋商。他就想到今后还要给伊万卖第二次、还有可能第三次屁股。  
唯一值得欣慰的大概只有，伊万承诺的飞机确实到纽约了吧。  
“我承诺的东西已经送到了，你需要更多俄罗斯的军机运送服务吗？”伊万又发来一条短信。  
把东西放下了赶紧回去，最好连你的人也从叙利亚、意大利撤走！阿尔弗雷特本来是想这样回的。  
可是伊万给的物资实在是太多了。于是他回复：  
还有更多吗？如果你愿意给，我想要更多、更多……


End file.
